Team Prime meets Earths Mightiest Heroes
by PrimusPrime
Summary: It was always believed that thor as the only one worthy to wield mjolnir, but when a seemingly average teen gets caught in the crossfire of a fight between the avengers and some criminals, it becomes apparent that there is another, who would have thought he came from Jasper?
1. Chapter 1

**It was always believed that thor as the only one worthy to wield mjolnir, but when a seemingly average teen gets caught in the crossfire of a fight between the avengers and some criminals, it becomes apparent that there is another, who would have thought he came from Jasper?**

**Incase any of you are wondering, it takes place after the whole galactus affair.**

**Team Prime meets Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

"Good we're here." A boy with black hair on a blue and pink motorcycle said as they emerged through a hole in the air

"Remind me why we came to new york Jack?" the motorcycle asked

"We're here to see the new arc reactor at stark towers." Said a small boy in a yellow and black muscle car who emerged from behind them. "I still can't believe I

won their contest, I can't wait to see it!"

"Yeah and if we're lucky we'll get to see the avengers take on some baddies!" Said a girl with brown hair and pink pigtails.

"Alright if you say so miko." Said the green SUV the girl was riding in.

"Jack this doesn't really seem like something you'd want to do." the motorcycle asked

"Truth is Arcee I've always wanted to come here, see the avengers, and the arc reactor." Jack said "But mom always thought New York was a death trap on

steroids."

"That sounds like your mom all right." Arcee said as they drove onto the street and towards the stark industries tower.

**Avengers mansion**

"Sir." Jarvis said "I have detected three peculiar energy signatures."

"Peculiar how?" Tony stark said looking up from the armor he was repairing.

"The energy output is almost as powerful as the tesseract." the supercomputer said

"Is that even possible?" Wasp asked

"It is very possible wasp." ant man said. "Jarvis where is it?"

"Currently travelling through the city." Jarvis said, showing where on a big screen that just appeared out of thin air.

"It seems that they're headed towards stark towers." Wasp said

"Yep so should we go greet them?" Said hawkeye taking out his bow.

"I say we observe them for now." Captain america said "We don't know if their hostile or not."

"Good point captain." Black panther said "But still we should proceed with caution."

**With the autobots**

"Well looks like we're here." Jack said as they pulled into the visitor parking of the tower.

"We'll see you guys later," Arcee said

"Bye Cee." Jack said

"Come on come on!" Miko said pulling jack along, we're gonna miss the tour!"

"Don't worry miko we've still got ten minutes." Jack said.

the trio of Jack miko and Raph were unknowingly being watched by one natasha romanoff

"I've got a visual tony." She said "According to the scanner the vehicles they just exited are the source of the signal but they just drove off, though it seems that

each of the kids has residual energy on them probably from being in close proximity to them."

"understood widow." Captain america said. "Continue to observe them."

"Right." She said

The tour lasted about three hours, the guide turned out to be pepper pots and she showed them the different levels of stark towers, including the arc reactor but

miko codn't take any pictures which sort of depressed the girl at first, when it was all over they even got to meet tony stark himself. Little did they know he had

been observing them the whole tour.

"sir I've completes their scans and from what I can gather, they are just normal humans." Jarvis said.

"Thanks jarvis." Tony said as the trio entered his office. "hi so which one of you is Raph?"

"Th-that would be me sir." Raph said shakily raising his hand

"Please call me tony." He said "And I should be thanking you, your design for the new engine I'm working on should really increase its energy efficiency. Where

did you come up with the idea?"

"It just came to me in a flash." Raph said

"I see," he said "So who are you to?"

"I'm jack and this is miko." Jack said

"Wow your really him!" Miko said jumping in "How many armors do you have? are they stronger then the hulk? Have you ever got to space? Could you beat thor

in a fight? Have you ever-hmph" she was stopped by jack putting a hand over mouth.

"Miko you're asking too many questions again." he said

"Its okay." Tony said "To answer all your questions, 42, no, yes and in my sleep."

"Wow!" She said with stars in her eyes.

they talked with tony for a good hour, he even showed them unfinished designs for his 43rd armor, after that they all left to go meet the bots at central park, it

turned out that the bots were dealing with traffic and wouldn't be able to get there for half an hour at least so they bought some hotdogs from a stand called

"Excelsior" managed by an old man named stan, sat down on a bench and waited.

Just then a big truck came barreling into the park, behind the wheel was a member of the wrecking crew.

"Hit the deck!" Jack said grabbing miko and raph as they got out of the way right before the bench they were sitting on was reduced to toothpicks.

"Wow thanks jack." Miko said

"Don't mention it." Jack said "Especially to my mom, last thing I want is one of her "I told you so" speeches."

"Are you kids okay?" A voice said from behind them. turning around they saw the voice belonged to wasp of the avengers.

"Yes we're fine." Jack said.

"You kids better get out of here." Another voice said, looking to the right they saw it belonged to Captain America.

"But I want to see you put the smackdown on that guy." Miko said

"Miko not now." Jack said "Come on,"

They managed to get a safe distance but miko refused to leave and soon they saw all the Wasp, Captain america, thor and iron man engaged in battle with the

wrecking crew.

"Wow!" This is better than seeing bulk put the smackdown on some cons!" Miko said excitedly. While jack and raph were focused on the fight she snuck away to

get a closer look.

Just then one of the wrecking crew managed to get a hit on thor and knocked him out of the prk, he dropped mjolnir and it landed between jack, raph and the

fight, jack looked around and saw that miko wasn't with them anymore looking around he saw her close to where the action was taking pics with her phone.

"why am I not surprised?" He said exasperated "Raph stay here I've got to go get miko away from there before she gets herself killed."

"AHHH!" They heard miko scream.

looking back they saw that a member of the wrecking crew had grabbed her.

"Now stay back!" He said "Or this little girl here will get wrecked!"

"MIKO!" Jack yelled running through the bushes without thinking.

"JACK WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Raph shouted loud enough so that Captain america heard and saw jack running.

_I need a weapon!_ jack thought and he saw it a hammer lying in the street, probably dropped by one of the crew, he grabbed it while running and continued to

charge towards the guy holding miko and shouted as he used a pile of rubble as a springboard, "HEY LOSER! WRECK THIS!"

After he said that he brought the hammer down on his head with all his strength, which caused him to release miko a split second before the guy holding her

was struck by lightning.

Jack dropped the hammer, grabbed miko and ran back towards raph, he grabbed him and the trio ran off, they called the bots and told them to meet them on

they way.

Back at the park after the avengers had taken care of the wrecking crew, captain america told the other what he had seen,

"I'm telling you that boy actually lifted mjolnir and used it to free that girl." He said

"Thats impossible captain." Thor said "Only those worthy of the thunder may wield mjolnir."

"Wanna bet thor." Iron man said "My suit recorded the whole fight and it seems cap is telling the truth, somehow that boy, jack I believe his name was, lifted

mjolnir and used it to pound that guy into the ground."

"How do you know his name?" Captain america asked.

"He was one of the children visiting stark industries today." Tony explained "I believe the other two were raph and miko."

"We need to find them." Wasp said

"Yes we do Natasha, you still following them?" Tony asked

"Yes they just met up with the same vehicles from before." She said "I'm following them now."

As she continued to follow the cars she saw them turn into an alleyway. _what could be back there?_ she wondered just as a glowing portal opened up and the

vehicles drove through, and suddenly were gone.

"Uh, Guys" She said "this just got a whole lot more complicated."

**New story idea hope you like it.**

**Until we meet again!**

**PrimusPrime Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I've gotten tons of reviews all of them asking me to continue, and its only been up for a day! so here is chapter 2, Hope you like it, should **

**be updating my other stories soon so stay tuned until then.**

**Chapter 2**

Thor had been watching the video that tony's armor recorded for the past hour and he still didn't understand. How could a boy a mere mortal wield mighty

mjolnir? it made no sense.

Meanwhile Natasha was telling the rest of the team what she had seen.

"Then they drove into an alleyway where a big blue portal of some kind opened up, they drove through and then it closed." she said.

"Wow thats weird." Wasp said from her perch on Captain America's shoulder.

"Yes it is." Tony said "Jarvis have you found anything else on those kids?"

"Just that they live in a place called Jasper Nevada." Jarvis said "I've tried to find out more but it seems that their files are protected by a firewall that I am

unable to penetrate."

"The only type of firewall jarvis can't get through is wakandan." Black Panther said

"So did someone steal your tech?" Hawkeye asked

"No I would have known." Panther said "Whoever is protecting them has technology just as or more advanced than wakanda."

"No earth tech is even close to wakandan science." Ant man said.

"Yes which is a scary thought." Cap said.

"Well one thing's for sure we need to find this jack." Tony said.

"Well as jarvis said they live in Jasper Nevada." A voice said from behind them, turning around they saw that the voice belonged to Nick Fury of Shield

"Fury?" Tony said "What are you doing here?"

"Saw the whole fight, decided that you need my help on this." He said.

"Why do you think that?" Tony said.

Nick typed a few keys on the computer and everything about Jack, Miko and Raph came up.

"How did you do that?" Tony asked "Shield doesn't have such advanced firewalls."

"We didn't until we got some from some friendly aliens, who set up a base in Jasper." He said

"Wait but Jarvis's scans showed that the kids were human." Tony said

"The kids aren't the aliens." Fury said "The vehicles are."

"What? You're kidding right?" Wasp laughed.

Fury pressed another key and it showed the autobots and decepticons transforming into earth vehicles.

"Wow." Ant man said "Who built them?"

"According to Optimus Prime, their leader no one built them, they are autonomous robotic organisms from a distant planet called cybertron." Fury said.

"What are they doing here?" Ant man said

"Looking for a home, and they agreed to act as earth's guardian angels against the decepticons, led by megatron." Fury said as everything they knew about him

was displayed

"My turn for a question." Wasp said "What happened to Cybertron?"

"Rendered uninhabitable by centuries of war between the decepticons and autobots." Fury said "Megatron wanted the world for himself, and some didn't want

him to have it."

"Why didn't you bring the avengers in on this fury?" Tony said.

"The autobots wanted to remain hidden from humanity, they don't think we're ready for them or their tech." Fury said "But back to the matter at hand, Jackson

Darby, age 16, raised by his mother June darby after his father ran out on them when he was five. He works at a local fast food joint called "K.O Burger" to help

his mom out with the bills."

"Real responsible kid." Cap said.

"Yep until about five months ago when he and the two other kids got caught in the crossfire of the autobots and decepticons, the autobots have been protecting

them ever since."

"So should we just go to jasper and knock on their door?" Tony asked

"We need to contact Agent William Fowler, he's the liaison between the autobots and the rest of the world." Fury said

"So we need to find this fowler and get him to take us to the autobots base." Captain America said.

"Yes and we need to do it fast." Fury said

"Why" Wasp asked

"Its safe to assume that we weren't the only ones who saw that fight." fury said "And if anyone undesirable finds out who jack is…"

"Every villain in the world could be after him to get his power." Tony finished.

"Exactly, so lets move." Fury said

**Autobot base**

"Jack you beat a member of the wrecking crew!" Miko said. "You're a superhero!"

"I am not a superhero miko I'm just a guy who got lucky." Jack said "It takes more than hitting a guy on the head with a hammer to be a hero."

"Well thor would disagree." Miko said

"Tor is the prince of asgard." Jack said "He has way more skill and he's a god."

"Still you were pretty cool." Miko said.

"Yeah jack you were amazing!" Raph agreed.

"yeah I guess I was." Jack said blushing.

"Hey jack time to head home." Arcee said breaking up the conversation.

"Alright Cee." Jack said getting up and grabbing his stuff "See you guys tomorrow."

Right after he left fowler showed up

"Wheres jack I've got some people who want to see him." He said

"You just missed him fowler." Miko said not looking up from her magazine, "He and arcee took off for home."

"Who wants to see jack?" Raph asked.

"That would be us." Said a voice behind fowler and then iron man and the rest of the avengers stepped into the room.

"NO! WAY!" Miko shouted "ITS THE AVENGERS!"

"What are you all doing here?" Raph asked.

"We need to talk to jack." Tony said.

"Why?" Miko asked "Do you want him as an avenger?! That is so unfair I should be an avenger."

"No look you remember the hammer jack used to beat the member of the wrecking crew?" Natasha asked

"Yeah why?" Raph asked

"That wasn't just any hammer kid, it was mjolnir, thors hammer."

"But I thought only those worthy could wield it?" Raph said

"that is true young one." Thor said "So the fact that your friend Jack can is very strange indeed."

"Where does he live?" Wasp asked

"Here's his address." Miko said showing them on her phone.

"Alright thor you come with me." Captain said "The rest of you stay here and get to know the autobots."

"We call ourselves team prime." miko said

"Cool name." Wasp said

"Alright lets go." Thor said as he and cap got back in the elevator with fowler leaving raph, miko, bumblebee, and bulkhead alone with the avengers.

After all the introductions were out of the way it was revealed that optimus and ratchet were out scouting energon, the kids explained that energon was what

kept the bots going.

"Why do you think jack was worthy?" Miko asked

"I don't know." Raph said "Maybe because of vector sigma."

"Vector what?" Iron man asked

"Vector sigma is a giant magic supercomputer on cybertron." Miko said "It contains the knowledge of all the primes."

"These prime were leaders?" Panther asked

"Yes optimus is the last of the primes." Raph said, about a month ago it was revealed that an ancient cybertronian evil named unicron the destroyer was inside

the earth's core, optimus travelled there and put him back in stasis. but he lost who he was in the process."

"Wait you're saying that theres an ancient cybertronian evil buried in the earth's core?!" Wasp asked.

"Not buried in the core." Bulkhead said "He is the core."

"What?!" Tony said

"Optimus will probably tell you more when he and ratchet get back." Miko said.

"Okay but how did optimus regain his memories?" Ant man asked

"Thinking he might lose himself he gave jack the key to vector sigma." Raph said "Only a prime can access vector sigma or one chosen by a prime, since

optimus gave jack the key card he became able to access it."

While they were all talking, captain america, thor and fowler had arrived at jack's house. When they knocked on the door jack's mom answered.

"yes hello?" She said then gasped when she saw captain america , thor and fowler.

"Hello mam." Captain said "May we come in?"

"O-of course." She said gesturing them in "What can I help you with."

"June, they'd like to see jack." Fowler said getting right to the point. "Where is he?"

"He's in his room doing homework one minute." June said rushing off to get her son.

"She seems nice." Cap said.

"She is." Fowler said "But she's also very protective of her son. In other words don't cross her, trust me on this I'd rather face an army of Galactus's with a

slingshot then get her angry."

"Mom what is it?" They heard a voice say "This project is due tomorrow."

"You can work on it later, I'd like to know why captain america and thor want to talk to you." She said

"I don't know." Jack said as they arrived.

"Hello captain, and thor." Jack said trying to keep his composure. "Am I in trouble about that thing with the wrecking crew?"

"what thing with the wrecking crew?" June asked her eyes narrowing.

"You're not in trouble son." Cap said "We'd just like to talk to you."

"About what?" Jack asked

"The hammer you used to save your friend." cap said "Did you know who it belonged to?"

"I assumed that the wrecking crew dropped it why?" Jack asked

"The hammer you used was mjolnir. Thor said "My hammer, I'd like to know how you were able to pick it up."

"Wait are you saying that I used mjolnir? the mjolnir?" Jack said "but only those worthy can use it and I don't think I'm worthy."

"Mjolnir says otherwise." Thor said placing the hammer on the table. "Try and lift it."

Jack reached his hand out but took it back "There's no way I'm worthy." He said

"If you don't try, you'll never know." Cap said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Jack reached for the hammer again, grasped it and lifted it with ease.

"Wow." He said "Just wow."

"Amazing." Thor said

**Well thats chapter two hope you liked it please review i'll accept ideas for future chapters.**

**Until we meet again!**

**PrimusPrime Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here we are again another chapter and another update! Hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 3**

"I don't believe it." Captain america said

"Amazing." Thor said again, still unable to believe it.

"I don't believe it either." Jack said placing the hammer back down on the table. "Why am I able to lift it? i'm just a kid it makes no sense."

"We can figure it out with the others back at the base." Fowler said. "Lets go."

"Um about that." Jack said "I need to be alone for a while, so I think I'll just go for a walk."

"But jack we need to get back to base." Fowler said

"Alright jack but be safe." June said

"But june…" Fowler started but was stopped by junes signature glare.

"Thanks mom, see you guys later." Jack said walking out.

"Is jack okay?" Captain america asked june.

"I think so." She said, "He's just a little overwhelmed by all this."

"I probably would be to." Captain America said, but come on lets head back to the autobot base."

**Autobot Base **

When they all got back to the base optimus and ratchet has returned and he was just finishing introducing himself to everyone. "Ah I see the rest of the avengers have returned. Greetings, I am optimus prime leader of the autobots."

"Good to meet you optimus prime." Captain america said. "I hope we wern't inturrupting anyhting.

"Cap get this." Wasp said "According to them, the earth's core is actually a giant cybertronian devil named unicron."

"What?!" Captain said

"I found it hard to believe too cap." Tony said "But after seeing all the data they had it seems to be true, and that he already woke up once before, remember a while back when all those natural disasters occurred?"

"Yes." Cap said "Were they caused by this unicron?"

"That is correct captain." Optimus said "But rest assured, Team prime returned him to stasis using the matrix of leadership."

"Care to explain how this unicron came to be in our core?" Cap asked.

"Very well." Optimus said " you see Before the beginning there was primus and there was unicron. One the incarnation of creation, the other of destruction. For eons primus and unicron battled, the balance of power shifting between them more times than could be counted, only by creating the thirteen, the original primes who preceded me, was primus finally able to defeat unicron. and cast him out. Primus became one with the very core of our planet generating life through the well of allsparks, while unicron was never to be seen again, until a few months ago when it was revealed that unicron was inside your planets core, I journeyed there to return him to stasis and succeeded."

"So tell me why is unicron still down there?" Cap asked

"Yeah, Tony said "we could easily remove him if we combined our tech."

"You misunderstand." Optimus said "Earth did not become unicrons home but rather that with time and gravitational force, debris collected around the slumbering titan."

"Forming your earth itself." Ratchet said "And attempting to remove him could affect the magnetic poles, trigger cataclysmic events that would end life on your world. Tragically unicron is your planets very seed. Always has been, and always must be."

"Okay but what if unicron wakes up again?" Tony asked.

"We are prepared for that." Ratchet said, "We have the proper coordinates saved in our groundbridge so we can travel there again."

"Hey wheres jack?" Miko asked "Could he lift your hammer? is he going to be an avenger? If he uses the hammer what will you uses?"

"Miko stop asking so many questions." Fowler said

"Yes jack can lift the hammer but no he will not be joining the avengers." June said

"Yes but he does need to learn to defend himself." Natasha said "We can assume that others have seen jack use the hammer which means that shield needs to take him so he can be trained to defend himself should a villain ever attack him."

"You are not taking my son." June said "Arcee and the autobots can protect him perfectly fine."

"Can the autobots be everywhere?" Natasha countered. "No they can't look june Jack needs to learn to defend himself, because I'm sure villains will come who want to find out why jack can use mjolnir."

"June," Fowler said "Their right, jack needs to learn how to defend himself so he can save himself if the bots aren't around."

"I think the final decision should be jack's." Optimus said

"Which brings me back to my first question." Miko said. "Where is jack?"

"He want for a walk." June said "It was a little overwhelming for him."

**With Jack**

"I still can't believe it." He said as he lay staring up at the stars, "how could I use thor's hammer? I mean I know I'm a good kid but still, I shouldn't be worthy so how can I use it?"

"Thats what I'd like to know as well." Said an evil sounding voice behind him getting up quickly jack saw that it was some weird giant floating head.

"What are you?" Jack asked quickly speed dialing the base

"I am modoc." it said "and you are coming with us."

"Us?" Jack said

"Yes us." Said an evil voice behind him and turning around jack saw a man with blue skin, pointy ears, and red eyes.

"And who are you" jack asked

"I am the king of the night. Dracula." He said

"Dracula?" Jack said confused. "As in count dracula the vampire? But I always thought that dracula was just a story."

"Most stories contain a seed of truth" he said "Now come with us peacefully, Red Skull wants you unharmed."

"Red skull?" Jack said shaking.

**Base**

"I'm receiving a call from jack." Ratchet said

"Why isn't he calling me?" Arcee asked.

"Ratchet." Optimus said "Put it on screen." (Audio only)

I am modoc." it said "and you are coming with us."

"Us?" Jack said

"Yes us." Said an evil voice

"And who are you" jack asked

"I am the king of the night. Dracula." He said

"Dracula?" Jack said confused. "As in count dracula the vampire? But I always thought that dracula was just a story."

"Most stories contain a seed of truth" he said "Now come with us peacefully, Red Skull wants you unharmed."

"Red skull?" Jack said

"Oh no!" Tony said "Its the capall! their after jack!"

"Ratchet lock onto coordinates and activate the groundbridge!" Optimus said.

When they got there they all saw that jack was being taken by dracula and was being lifted to a plane.

"ARCEE!" Jack yelled struggling against dracula.

"HANG ON JACK I'M COMING!" Arcee yelled back

"Be still child." Dracula said

"Let. Me. Go." Jack said managing to get one of his hands free, and punching dracula in the face which only accomplished in making dracula angry.

"Enough of this." He said grabbing jack's face and turning it towards him, then with his eyes glowing he said "Sleep."

Jack couldn't turn away from his eyes and he quickly fell under dracula's power and obeying the command jack fell asleep.

"Let him go you pale freak!" Wasp said flying up fast, with iron man right behind her but before they could get to him, dracula disappeared in a flash of smoke taking jack with him.

"NOOOOO!" Arcee yelled "JACK!"

Everyone knew that jack was in very grave danger and that they needed to get him back as soon as possible.

Arcee on the other hand was only thinking about how she was going to get jack back and not even unicron himself would be able to stand in her way.

**Real big cliffhanger right? and I know that wasp isn't in the new series of avengers but I've always liked her and wanted to include her in it. So hope you liked the chapter and I hope to update my other fanfictions soon.**

**Until we meet again!**

**PrimusPrime Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers I finally managed to score some free time so I'll be updating, hopefully I'll get to my others soon but I'm starting with this since its the one that I've gotten the most reviews for, so here is the next chapter of Team Prime Meets Earth's Mightiest Heroes. By the way I'm not good with accents so you'll just have to imagine red skulls voice sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Chapter 4**

"AHHHHHHH!" Jack screamed in pain as he was subjected to another round of Modocs experiments.

"Well modoc?" Red skull asked. "What have you found?"

"Nothing." Modoc said "I've run dozens of experiments, all conclude that there is nothing special about this boy."

Red skull lifted jack's unconscious head and turned it from side to side as if that would reveal what made his special.

"There must be something we're missing." Red Skull said. "Inform me when he wakes up."

"Of coarse red skull." Modoc said

In the main conference room the rest of the capall was wondering the same thing, Why had they brought a sixteen year old boy here.

"I'm sure you are all wondering why I had you bring that boy here." Red skull said

"Yes we are." Dracula said. "Why bring that pathetic youth here?"

"Because of this." Red skull said, as he said that the video of jack using Mjolnir in the fight with the wrecking crew.

"Did he just?" Dracula asked

"Use Mjolnir?" Red skull said "Yes he did. That is why I asked you to bring him here. I will find out what makes him so special, and then I will transfer that power to myself and become invincible."

"Skull." Modoc said over the intercom. "The boy has awakened."

"Good bring him here." Skul said with a grin. "I want to formally meet this boy."

A few minutes later modoc arrived with jack who was locked in chains inside of a force bubble.

"Well young jackson its good to see you're awake." Skull said

Jack didn't answer he just stared daggers at everyone in the room.

"My my." Skull said "such an angry look, after all we've done to keep you alive."

"Bit me." Jack hissed at skull.

"That can be arranged child." Dracula said suddenly appearing before him and baring his fangs. and jack didn't even flinch. Dracula was taken aback by this and moved away.

"not afraid of the vampire I see." Skull said

"I'm not afraid of any of you." Jack said smiling, "I mean who in their right mind would be afraid of an old man allergic to sunlight, an overgrown fishstick, a floating head, an overgrown windup toy, and a guy with bad sunburn, ooooh real scary."

"Are you afraid of me?" Hyperion asked floating down in front of jack his eyes glowing. "I could incinerate you with a look."

"Nope." Jack said "You don't scare me either alien boy."

"I must applaud your bravery." Red skull said "Just not your intelligence."

"Funny." Jack smiled. "I was going to say the same thing about all of you."

"You dare insult us boy!?" Atuma said

"Yes. I dare fish face." Jack said "Now back up I can smell you through the force field."

"why you little…" atuma started, but red skull stopped him.

"Enough." He said "I'll only ask this once boy. How can you lift Mjolnir?"

"I've got no clue." Jack said.

"Your defiance has grown from amusement to aggravation." Skull said as he pressed a button and jack was shocked by the sphere "what makes you so special?"

"nothing." Jack said smiling. "i'm just a kid from jasper." (Captain America Reference)

**autobot base.**

"I should have been there!" arcee said pacing, "I should have gone to his house and gone with him! This is all my fault!"

"Arcee calm down." Optimus said. "This is not your fault but mine."

"How is this your fault Optimus?" Captain asked.

"If what raphael thinks is true then the reason Jack can lift thor's hammer is because of Vector sigma, and since it was I who allowed him to access it, it is my fault jack was taken." Optimus said downhearted.

"We can't focus on that." widow said "Right now we need to focus on finding jack."

"Any luck ratchet?" Optimus asked

"i'm currently zeroing in on jack's signal but it will take some time." Ratchet said

"Life signal?" Captain America asked.

"Yes." Ratchet said "This device tracks the life signals of those on our team, everyones is different so I'm tracking jack based on that."

"wow." Wasp said

"I should have his location in about ten minutes." Ratchet said

"Can't it go any faster?!" Arcee and june asked together.

"I'm sorry arcee and miss darby but I'm going as fast as I can." Ratchet said

The next ten minutes felt like years but finally ratchet got a fix on their location, apparently the capell's submarine base was currently docked on an island using advanced cloaking tech but not as advanced as cybertronian science which made it easy to find.

"I have the coordinates and the location of their base." Ratchet said

"Then lets go!" Arcee said

"Arcee wait." Captain America said "I'm pretty sure that red skull doesn't know about you guys yet meaning that you shouldn't go."

"I'm going." arcee said "And no one will stop me."

"I get the feeling she'll go no matter what." Widow said "So we might as well allow her to come."

"Very well." Captain said "Lets move out."

**Capells base**

"Skull!" Modoc said "The avengers and what appears to be a giant robot are here."

"another one of starks armors?" Red skull asked

"No this one appears to be female." Modoc said.

"Lets see how they like our newest member." Red skull said smirking.

"Yes." Dracula said looking to his right where a hooded figure was standing "This should be very entertaining.

"This is too easy." Captain america said "Where are they?"

"I don't care." arcee said "all I care about is finding jack."

When they came into a huge room they found the rest of the capell standing shoulder to shoulder.

"WHERE IS JACK!" arcee yelled drawing her blasters "GIVE HIM BACK NOW!"

"Dracula send in your new pawn." Res skull said completely ignoring her

"Very well." Dracula said smirking "Slave attack."

"Yes master." The hooded figure said as he went to do his masters bidding. He attacked in a flash, no one could see him he managed to floor black widow and Falcon before anyone could blink. But his luck didn't last. Thor grabbed him by the cloak and threw him into the wall, but his cloak flew off in the process and no one could believe their eyes, standing before them was jack.\

"Jack?" Arcee said shifting her blasters back into her hands.

"Not anymore." Dracula said "Now he is my loyal slave. SLAVE ATTACK!"

Suddenly jack hissed and bareed two inch fangs and charged them again.

"Oh no!" Wasp said "Dracula bit jack!"

"Yes and his blood was delicious." Dracula said.

"CHANGE HIM BACK!" Arcee said changing her hands into blades and charging Dracula but jack got in the way Arcee had to stop herself a split second before jack was sliced in half.

"SLAVE TAKE MJOLNIR!" Dracula commanded.

"Yes master." Jack said sticking his hand out.

Thor suddenly felt Mjolnir tug and suddenly flew out of his hands and into jack's.

"good slave." Dracula said "Now destroy them!"

"Yes master." Jack said as he began to spin the hammer over his head generating lighting, everyone could only watch in shock as jack prepared to attack them.

**Real cliffhanger right? Well hope you liked it and hopefully I'll be able to write more chapters for my other stories this week, just wait and see.**

**Until we meet again! **

**PrimusPrime Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again time for another chapter of Team Prime Meets Earth's Mightiest heroes! Will team prime and the avengers manage to save jack? or will he destroy them? find out!**

**Chapter 5**

"Jack stop!" Arcee pleaded as he attacked them. "This isn't you."

"Its no good arcee." Widow said "when I was controlled by dracula no one could get through to me. It doesn't matter how strong your will is, Draculas control is stronger."

The battle was not going well, Thor had never seen his hammer used against himself before, and he knew he had to reclaim it. But that was far easier said than done. Jack wielded Mjolnir like he had been using it his whole life.

"What do we do?" Wasp said using her stingers to try and knock jack out "We have to stop him but we can't hurt him."

"Yeah well he can still hurt us." Hawkeye said unleashing knockout arrows to try and stop jack which didn't work.

"Hawkeye use this." Tony said giving him a vial with a green liquid in it. "Its the same antidote we used when Widow was bitten. When jack was taken I thought we might need some."

"We need to get him to stop moving for a second." Captain said "Hulk hold him."

"Right." Hulk said jumping into action and grabbing jack with one of his hands. "Hold still pipsqueak."

Jack's eyes snapped open at that word, vince had called him that his whole life and he hated it. "DON'T CALL ME PIPSQUEAK!" He yelled then using all the force he could muster he kicked hulk in the stomach, after he dropped him jack then proceeded to grab hulk by his hair and began spinning him around until finally letting go, hulk flew through the air and smashed through the wall and outside into the ocean.

"Please tell me he didn't just throw the hulk like a rag doll." Wasp said

"I wish I could wasp." Falcon said

"Amazing." Skull said from where he and the rest of the capall were watching.

"Indeed." Dracula said "His power even impresses me."

"I'm am gathering incredible data." Modok said "This boy could prove to be just what we need to bend the world to our will."

"Yes just as I predicted." Skull said "Dracula inform your slave to finish them."

"Slave." Dracula said "Finish them off."

"Yes master." Jack said looking down at the avengers, one final strike would end them all but just as he was about to do it he heard.

"JACKSON DARBY STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Looking behind him he saw his mother june standing there her face full of worry.

"mom?" He said stopping his attack and landing in front of her.

"June what are you doing here!?" Wasp yelled "You need to get out of here!"

"I'm perfectly safe wasp." June said walking right up to jack. "Jack give thor back his hammer right now young man. I raised you better than to take what doesn't belong to you."

"Slave what are you doing!" Dracula said destroy this nuisance and obliterate the avengers. NOW!"

Jack raised the hammer above his head like he was going to kill june but stopped his hand clearly at war with himself.

"I SAID DESTROY HER SLAVE!" Dracula yelled.

Jack swung the hammer down, it appeared that he had lost his battle with himself.

"NO!" Arcee yelled and right before the hammer came into contact with june it stopped centimeters from her head she hadn't even flinched.

"I told you I was safe." June said looking past jack. "My little angel would never hurt me."

"WHAT!" Dracula yelled "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! I CONTROL YOU, YOU WILL DESTROY HER!"

"AHHHH!" Jack dropped Mjolnir and clutched his head.

"NOW!" Iron man said, hawkeye drew his bow notched the arrow with the cure and fired, it hit jack in the back of the neck, curing him instantly. After the antidote did its job jack collapsed in his mothers arms.

"Jack speak to me." june said frantically.

"Mom?" Jack asked opening his eyes. "What happened?"

"You used us a punching bags thats what happened." Hulk said who had made his way back to the island.

"I did what?" Jack said clearly confused "The last thing I remember was dracula using his powers to make me sleep again. nothing else."

"Dracula bit you kid." Widow said "Turned you into one of his mindless slaves. He then ordered you to take Mjolnir from thor and destroy us, and you would have to if it hadn't been for you mother showing up. How did you resist dracula's control, even i couldn't and I've got the strongest will of anyone I know."

"I told you." June said hugging jack close. "my little angel would never hurt me."

"You certainly know your son mam." Cap said smiling

"Yes I do." June said

"well well well." a voice said behind them. "that boy is even more interesting than I thought."

Turning around they saw the entire capall standing there

"I am convinced that once he is properly motivated he will come to our side." Skull said "and with the avengers beaten as they are no one can stop us."

"I wouldn't say that." Arcee said getting up and transforming her arms into blasters "Back off right now or I'll blast your heads off."

"oh I don't see that happening." Skull said "Hyperion now!"

"You mindless machine. how dare you attack us." Hyperion said before he used his heat vision to literally blow arcee's arm up.

AHHHH!"arcee screamed in pain before collapsing

"ARCEE!" Jack yelled running over to her.

"I'll be fine jack." arcee said grimacing through the pain "Nothing ratchet can't fix."

"AHH!" Jack heard june scream turning around he saw that she had been knocked back by atuma.

"Now boy. you will come with us." Dracula said appearing next to him.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Jack yelled opening his hand, and Mjolnir flew into it, he then proceeded to pound dracula in the face knocking out his fangs. "HOW DARE YOU PATHETIC WASTE OF FLESH ATTACK MY FAMILY!"

"you think you can stop us boy?" Skull said

"Yes I do." Jack said swinging Mjolnir over his head generating lighting.

"Bring it." Hyperion said

"Arcee I'll hold them off call ratchet and get the groundbridge here so we can get everyone out of here." Jack said as he deflected hyperions heat vision.

"Arcee to base get a groundbridge up now, and prep the med bay." Arcee said

"roger arcee." ratchet said as the groundbridge swirled to life and bulkhead came through.

"Arcee!" Bulkhead said rushing over to her "what happened?"

"I took a laser to the arm thats what happened." Arcee said "Get the avengers through the groundbridge now!"

"Right!" Bulkhead said as he helped the avengers through the portal.

"Jack we're leaving come on!" Arcee yelled

"Right." Jack said "Heres something to remember me by you pathetic failures!"

Jack created a huge orb of energy over the capall and dropped it on them as he rushed through the portal.

"How could a mere child defeat us!?" Atuma said

"It doesn't matter." Skull said "Given time he will join us. Now we must leave before shield comes calling."

With that their submarine base departed from the island and sunk beneath the waves.

Back at the base everyone was doing fine, arcee was getting her arm replaced, and none of the avengers had any injuries.

Jack you were truly amazing." Thor said placing a hand on his shoulder as his mother bandaged his right arm. "You have used Mjolnir in ways that never even occurred to me. Me the very being whom this hammer was designed for."

"thanks thor." Jack said

"I can't believe I missed it." Miko said "Its so not fair."

"Is she always like that?" Wasp asked landing on jack's other shoulder.

"Yep but you learn to put up with it." Jack said

"Hey!" Miko said

"I'm just glad its over." June said

"I'm not so sure." A voice said turning around everyone saw nick fury of shield.

"Fury?" Tony said "What are you doing here?"

"To ask jack a question." Fury said

"What question sir?" Jack asked

"Polite. I like that." Fury said smiling. "I'd like to ask you to come with me to train you."

"My son is not going anywhere." June said

"June." Fowler said "This proves that the bots can't be everywhere. Jack needs to be trained so he can defend himself."

"Still i'm not letting my baby, go and be trained to become a soldier." June said

an argument broke out if jack should go or not the entire time jack tried to say something but all the yelling prevented him from talking. finally he couldn't take it anymore and yelled "SHUT UP!"

Everyone stopped arguing and looked at him "Look i'm sorry fury but I'm not going anywhere. Not yet at least. you can't just show up here say "kid come train" and expect me to just hop on board. I need time to think about this so I'll get back to you."

"fine but don't keep me waiting." Fury said turning around and entering the elevator.

"You actually got fury to cak off. Wasp said impressed "You truly are amazing."

"Thanks." Jack said

"What do you think he meant by this isn't over?" Raph asked

"there are more villains out there raph." Cap said "And I have a feeling all of them want jack I think this is very far from over."

**Well thats it for this chapter find out what happens next time! hopefully sometime this week i'll be able to steal some time to write chapters for my other stories but no promises.**

**Until we meet again!**

**PrimusPrime Out!**


End file.
